It is believed that fluid flow can be controlled to flow in one direction by a one-way check valve.
It is believed that known one-way check valves are not adjustable to permit fluid flow when a change in pressure differential permitting flow across an inlet and outlet is desired.
It is believed that known one-way check valves are not suitable for use in a hydrogen-rich environment of a fuel cell or a hydrogen reformer.
The present invention provides a flow reversal control valve that can be adjusted according to desired flow rates or pressure differentials. In a preferred embodiment, the valve includes a housing having a first end and a second end disposed along a longitudinal axis. The valve also includes a wall that defines a first passage in fluid communication with a second passage. The first passage is disposed proximate to the first end, and the second passage is disposed proximate to the second end. The valve further includes a chamber in fluid communication with the first and second passages. There are flow flutes formed along the longitudinal axis in the chamber. A seal is disposed in the chamber and coupled to at least one of the first and second passages. The seal has an elastomeric member disposed on a planar surface transverse to the longitudinal axis. A closure member is disposed in at least one of the first passage, second passage and the chamber. A resilient member acting on the closure member can operate to prevent fluid communication between the first and second passages in a first position where the closure member abuts the elastomeric member when the pressure of the fluid of one of the first and second passages is generally equal to a fluid pressure of the other one of the first and second passages. The resilient member and the closure member can also operate in a second position to permit fluid flow between the first and second passages when the fluid pressure of one of the first and second passages is not equal to the fluid pressure of the other of the first and second passages. The surface of the flutes can be configured to maintain a laminar flow between the first and second passages when the closure member is in the second position.
In another preferred embodiment, there is also provided a flow reversal control valve for use in a fuel cell. The valve includes a housing having a first end and a second end disposed along a longitudinal axis. The valve also includes a wall that defines a first passage in fluid communication with a second passage. The first passage is disposed proximate to the first end and the second passage is disposed proximate to the second end. The valve further includes a chamber coupled to one of the first and second passages. There are flow flutes formed along the longitudinal axis in the chamber. A seal disposed in the chamber and coupled to the at least one of the first and second passages. The seal has at least one of a plurality of seat diameters. A closure member is disposed in at least one of the first passage, second passage and the chamber. An elastic member can be located contiguous to the closure member, such that the closure member can operate to prevent fluid communication between the first and second passages in a first position where the closure member abuts the seat face when the pressure of the fluid of one of the first and second passages is generally equal to a fluid pressure of the other one of the first and second passages. The closure member can also operable in a second position to permit fluid flow between the first and second passages when the fluid pressure of one of the first and second passages is not equal to the fluid pressure of the other of the first and second passages. The flutes can center the closure member on the seat face between the first and second passages when the closure member is in the second position.